1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a print controlling terminal and a method for compensating colors, and more particularly, to a print controlling terminal which generates a color conversion table according to user preference and generates print data using the generated color conversion table, and a method for compensating colors thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus represents an apparatus which prints print data generated by a print controlling terminal such as a computer on a recording medium such as a printing paper. Examples of an image forming apparatus include a copy machine, printer, a fax machine, and Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) which performs the above functions in a single device.
Since the color gamut of an image forming apparatus is smaller than that of a display apparatus, it is necessary to go through a color matching process to print RGB images of a print controlling terminal through an image forming apparatus. Therefore, each manufacturer provides an International Color Consortium (ICC) profile for their products so that color matching can be performed using the profile.
The ICC profile stores a color table including a color gamut mapping algorithm which is predetermined by a manufacturer of a generating device.
Conventionally, only one of three color rendering intents recommended by ICC is used to render and manage colors when the profile of an input apparatus is connected to the profile of an output apparatus.
Accordingly, it is not easy to reflect user preference. If a user desires to reflect his or her preference, the user has to edit an input/output profile or perform additional operation. In addition, in the related art method, it is difficult to predict a predetermined color rendering intent when connecting each input/output apparatus, which causes inconvenience to the user.